PROJECT SUMMAR/ABSTRACT Neuroimaging Core The Neuroimaging Resources Core provides the facilities and computer and technical support for mounting neuroimaging studies of human sensory and cognitive processing through a variety of neuroimaging paradigms. The core provides access to fMRI and DTI through a 3T fMRI facility in partnership with the local MRI Center at Renown Health, and onsite equipment for high-density EEG and fNIRS, as well as a computer lab with 10 workstations equipped with software for neuroimaging analyses. In Phase I the core directly supported the research of 3 projects and 3 pilot projects, as well as several other labs in the cognitive neuroscience group at UNR. The core facilities also provided the resources for several publications and successful grant applications. In Phase II the core will be further developed to enhance the research and training in neuroimaging, and will directly support the research aims of 3 new proposed projects as well as the ongoing research of all 9 of the cognitive neuroscience labs at UNR. Enhancements during Phase II will include better equipping all systems for controlled stimulus displays (purchased through institutional commitments), and adding training and technical support for a newly developed Adaptive Optics system, which will allow high resolution imaging and stimulation of the human retina. The core also plans to host an annual workshop open to investigators throughout the nation on modern paradigms in EEG and neuroimaging based on frequency-tagged responses to steady-state stimulation. This will be in addition to ongoing workshops and seminars on neuroimaging techniques and advances for the local neuroscience community. Plans are also in place to again partner with Renown to mount a second 3T fMRI facility, and to recruit a permanent director for the core through a university-funded position, which will lead to expanded impact and help transition the core to a permanent research facility.